Cloud Cover
by N30N- THUND3R
Summary: We watch as Chroma tries to find his place in the world. Rated T for now for safety. May turn M in the future. Read the A/N inside for more info and such. I will accept OC's. I do not own MLP:FiM.
1. Condensation

**Hello there readers. Hope your day has been amazing. This is a story that I have been looking forward to writing for the longest time. This features my favorite OC, Chroma. If you want to use him, PM me for permission. Each of the chapters will be named after something dealing with the clouds or weather and will have some connection to the content of the chapter. I will aim for the 2k-4k range for each chapter. Maybe even more than that, if my muse is willing and inspiration is abundant. Maybe. Expect a chapter every week or so. I will also be accepting a few OC's as background-ish characters. Possibly. I do not own MLP:FiM or any of its characters. However, I do own Chroma and Thunder Dash and my other OC's. Check my profile because I have a different MLP:FiM story. Plus I have a challenge for you readers and myself that I would like you to see. As it says in the summary, there will be a Main OC x Luna pairing. Possibly. That is a very big possibly. It might not even happen. I might change the genre from adventure to tragedy. Might. All of this depends on how I feel and what I feel the story needs. I am writing it in third person limited omniscient, which means I am writing from a third person past point of view, with only the thoughts of a certain character I am focusing on at the time showing. ****Back to business and away from the possibilities, let us begin following Chroma.**

* * *

It was a quiet evening as a white unicorn mare with a blue mane and tail was running through the Everfree forest trying to get out. She was carrying a small bundle while she was running. She reached the edge of the forest. The moon was more visible outside the forest than inside, therefore it was brighter outside of the forest, which revealed the wounds she had on her side. It was evident from the severity of said wounds that she didn't have much longer to live. She spotted a cottage at the edge of the forest, no more than 20 meters away. By now the moon had risen and many ponies would have fallen asleep. She ran to the front of the hut and set down the small bundle. The bundle was a small unicorn foal. He had a pale blue body with a purple mane and tail. A small bit of his mane was lying across the left side of his face, a way he would allow it to fall for the remainder of his life. The mare knocked on the door loudly, surely waking up the pony sleeping inside. The mare left a note that had only four words on it, or so it seemed. Then she ran off to a safe distance to where she wouldn't be noticed by whoever answered the door. The mare who answered the door was none other than Fluttershy.

"Oh My!" Fluttershy said in her soft voice. "Who would leave a little foal out here at night?" She asked herself. "No matter. I can't leave you out here though." Fluttershy said as she brought the sleeping foal inside. The note slipped out of the blanket he was wrapped in. "What's this?" Fluttershy said as she picked up and read the note. _His name is Chroma_ was all that the note said. That is, until she read the other side. Her mouth opened in shock the more that she read. The mare watched silently as Fluttershy finished reading the note and took the mysterious mare's foal into her cottage.

"Goodbye Chroma." She whispered as she limped off, back into the Everfree forest.

* * *

It had been 18 long years since that night. Fluttershy had taken care of Chroma and raised him ever since that night.

When Chroma had turned six, he earned his cutie mark. Chroma's cutie mark was the image of a tree with leaves shaded with every imaginable color. He was able to manipulate the colors of items with his magic naturally. In fact, it was one of the first things he did with his magic, or so Fluttershy told him. Painting came naturally to him as well. The quirk about his ability was that he didn't even need the brush to create images of what he wanted. All he had to do was take the pigments naturally found in nature.

When he was eight, Chroma met the pony who would become his best friend. Thunder Dash. Thunder was the child of Rainbow Dash and Soarin'. He was a pegasus with a bright white coat and yellow mane. His cutie mark was similar to his mother's, except his was the image of a dark cloud with streaks of light showing through with three bolts of lightning coming off of it. Thunder even earned his cutie mark in a similar fashion to Rainbow Dash. He performed a move similar to Rainbow's Sonic Rainboom, but instead of a ring of rainbows, it was a ring of dark clouds with lightning that looked exactly like the Wonderbolts' tail-streaks. Thunder Dash and Chroma were the closest any two colts could become and were nearly inseparable ever since then.

Except for today.

Today was the last day Thunder and Chroma would see each other for a while. Thunder was going to Manehatten, where, according to his father, tryouts were being held for the Wonderbolts in a few days. Chroma was going to stay in Ponyville and open an art studio.

"Mom, I'm going over to see Thunder before he leaves for Manehatten!" Chroma called out to Fluttershy. He knew Fluttershy wasn't his real mother, she told him that when she felt like he was ready. He trotted out the door, knowing that Fluttershy would agree with what he was doing. Chroma also brought a blank canvas with him, so he could paint and give Thunder something to remember him by. He passed by the Sugarcube Corner on his way to the park. Chroma knew that Thunder was going to be at the park waiting, because Thunder had told Chroma where he was going to be.

"Hey Chroma! What's the canvas for?" A unicorn mare asked. This mare was one of the friends, other than Thunder, that Chroma had made. She was called Jewel and she was the daughter of Rarity and Prince Blueblood, who, oddly enough, changed into a kind and caring stallion. She was a year older than Chroma and Thunder and was adored by the latter. Her coat had the same color as her mother and a midnight-blue mane that was brushed in a similar fashion to her mother's. Her cutie mark was a piano with musical notes surrounding it. She was gifted with the ability to play multiple instruments, which she loved doing in her free time, and had even gained her the attention of the famous cellist, Octavia.

"I'm going to make a painting for Thunder to remember me by when he goes off for tryouts in Manehatten. He's going to be there for a week or so, and then he's moving off to who-knows-where." Chroma replied.

"Oh. I didn't know he was leaving." Jewel said as she looked a little crestfallen. "Do you mind if I accompany you to say goodbye?"

"Not at all Jewel. Come along." Chroma said in reply. The two unicorns trotted along the road until they reached the calm and serene park. Thunder was standing over by the bridge that crossed over the river.

"Hey guys! I didn't expect you to come along, Jewel." Thunder said with a slight blush as he addressed Jewel. This went unnoticed by Jewel, but _was _noticed by Chroma, who knew about Thunder's crush ever since the day the two met Jewel.

"Well, I saw Chroma heading this way, so I decided to tag along." She said, blushing slightly as well. Chroma realized that she felt something towards Thunder. _'This is going to be interesting. Maybe a slight push is in order?' _Chroma thought to himself.

"Okay. Well I'm glad that you decided to tag along." Thunder said, his face becoming even redder.

"If you guys don't mind, I'll start working on a painting." Chroma said. He used his magic, which enveloped the canvas in a pale blue aura, to lift the canvas in front of him as he started to use the pigments found in nature to paint the image he had been thinking of. What he had been planning on painting was Chroma's and Thunder's individual cutie marks, with the backgrounds behind each being the color of their respective flanks.

Chroma was nearing the finishing point of his painting when he decided to communicate with Thunder telepathically. _'You should tell her how you feel. I can tell she feels the same way about you.'_

_'I will! Please don't talk to me like that, you know it scares me!'_ Thunder replied mentally, not showing that the two are shaving a telepathic conversation.

"S-s-s-so…um…I-I was wondering…b-b-before I go…if w-w-we could…um…" Thunder kept stuttering.

Chroma decided, at that moment, to communicate with Jewel now, to see if he could do something about the currently akward situation. _'You__ can see he likes you, and I know you like him, so do something Jewel!'_

The point Chroma made seemed to get across to Jewel and she leaned in and kissed Thunder. "Mmff!" Thunder exclaimed in muffled surprise.

Chroma grinned with satisfaction, knowing what he did was going to end well for both Thunder and Jewel. "If you two lovebirds could stop and let me hand off my gift, that would be nice." Chroma said sarcastically whilst adding the final details to the painting, the small streaks of light showing through the dark clouds that made up half of Thunder's cutie mark. He then floated the fully painted canvas over to Thunder so he could take the dry painting.

"It's amazing Chroma! You've really outdone yourself this time!" Thunder said, surprised and impressed by the detail captured in the painting by Chroma.

"Chroma, could I get you to paint something for me within the next few days? I would really love to have something beautiful to hang on my wall." Jewel asked while observing and admiring every detail incorporated into the painting.

"I'll do it." Chroma replied to Jewel, knowing that she was going to ask something along these lines.

"Thank you so much Chroma!" Jewel exclaimed when Chroma said he would do it.

"Guys, my train leaves at one, I've got thirty minutes to get there and get out of here. If you'd accompany me Jewel, I'd appreciate it." Thunder Dash said as he started to walk off.

"I shall accompany you to the train Thunder." Jewel said in her most elegant voice as she started trotting off with Thunder. As they were walking they seemed to be whispering to each other. What they were whispering about was a mystery to Chroma. Chroma proceeded to walk over to the plot of land that he had bought using the bits he had saved up while working odd jobs. This was where he was going to have an art studio built so he can make and sell some paintings as well as live. He didn't want to live with Fluttershy for the rest of his life, and he was pretty sure Fluttershy wanted him to move on as well. He then walked home so he could work on something for Jewel.

However, instead of heading straight back to Fluttershy's cottage, he went to Sweet Apple Acres. He wanted to visit Apple Blossom**(Sorry if there is already a canon character with that name, I randomly throught of it and said 'Hey, that works!', so if there is a canon pony with that name, sorry)**, daughter of Applejack and a slightly forgetful stallion by the name of Caramel **(He is a canon pony, look him up.) **When he arrived at the Apple's home, he knocked on the door three times. Caramel, with his light orange coat and brown mane and tail, answered the door.

"Hello there Chroma. What brings you here?" Caramel asked in his country-accented voice.

"I came here to hang out with Apple Blossom. If you don't mind." Chroma answered the stallion.

"Ah don't mind at all Chroma. Come on in." Caramel replied. Chroma walked into the Apple's house and immediately went up the stairs to Apple Blossom's room.

Chroma had met Apple Blossom eight years ago when Thunder Dash had crashed into the Apple family's barn. Chroma had arrived on scene  
to see what Thunder had crashed into, and that was when he met Apple Blossom. She was at the barn to check on what happened when she saw Thunder amongst the wreckage and Chroma there to help out Thunder.

Chroma knocked on the door of Apple Blossom's room to let her know somepony was at her door.

"Who is it?" Apple Blossom asked through the door before she opened it.

"It's me, Chroma." Chroma replied. Apple Blossom opened the door and came out of her room. Apple Blossom had a bright yellow coat with a mane that was the same color as Big Macintosh's coat. Her cutie mark was a small sapling, which showed that she loved tending plants and had a green hoof. "I want to hang out a bit before I go home." Chroma said in addition to his earlier statement.

"That's fine Chroma. Where do you want to go?" Apple Blossom asked curiously.

"How about we just walk around the apple orchard for a bit?" Chroma said.

"That would be nice." Apple Blossom said in response.

* * *

**(POV SHIFT: Jewel)**

* * *

"Bye Jewel! And remember what we talked about okay." Thunder said to Jewel as he was boarding the train to Manehatten.

"Don't worry, I'll try to find somepony for him." Jewel said with a mischevious grin forming. "And I know just the pony." She said to herself as she through of a certain mare.

* * *

**(POV SHIFT: Chroma. Later That Night)**

* * *

Chroma was in his room asleep, tossing and turning all the while.

_Chroma was standing in the Princesses' throne room. His hearing and vision were slightly impaired. It seemed as if he were outside of his own body, observing the whole scene. In the room with him was Apple Blossom, Thunder Dash, Jewel, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and two other ponies he couldn't recognize. In fact, all seven of them were chained to the throne room wall by what appeared to be multi-hued chains._

_"C-c-c-chroma! Don't do this. We need you. We can... from happening again" Thunder Dash pleaded with Chroma, all while sobbing._

_"I have to do this Thunder. If I don't... then all of Equestria is in danger." Chroma said, his worry showing in his voice._

_"I am afraid that he is right Thunder Dash." Princess Celestia said in agreement with Chroma. "If... comes back then... to stop..." Celestia added on, distortion occuring in certain places at certain times._

_"Goodbye everyone. Celestia, remember our agreement." Chroma said as he walked towards the open window. The window was fiifty feet up, a death drop if anyone jumped out. And that was what Chroma did. He jumped._

_Then the scene changed suddenly. He was in a grassy field, the field stretching on for as far as the eye can see._

_"Thou hast had such dreams before, haven't thee?" A British male voice asked._

_"Brother, I don't think that ponies use that kind of language any longer." A male Australian voice said._

_"Who are you? What do you want?" Chroma shouted at the wind._

_"Ah. So you have started using a more advanced form of English I see. Humf. I should have known, because I predicted it." The British voice said again. This time seemingly behind Chroma. Chroma turned around and was shocked to see an alicorn standing before him. The alicorn stood at about the same height as Princess Celestia, had a silver coat with matching mane, and had a clock seemingly made of stars representing his cutie mark. "As for who I am and what I want, I am Prince Tempora, ruler of all that has been, being, and is to come, commander of time itself..."_

_"And I am his twin brother, but we don't look or sound like each other, now do we?" The Australian voice cut in. Chroma turned around again and saw an alicorn with a golden coat and black mane, his cutie mark being the image of a solar system and black hole in harmony. "The name is Prince Caelia, which, according to dear brother here, is an older term you ponies used for space. I am the master of the expanding wilderness that surrounds yours and other worlds._

_"As I was saying, I... we... want to be sure that you stay alive and well until a certain fixed moment in time and space." Tempora said._

_"But why me?" Chroma asked curiously._

_"Because of the power you hold inside." Caelia said to Chroma. "It appears Spectra forgot about what happens when we interfere. I mean, look at his mark. It's nearly identical to Spectra's." Caelia then said to Tempora._

_"You are right brother. And I don't think Spectra will ever forget what happens when we interfere. Remember what happened to the mare he loved?" Tempora said, ignoring the fact that Chroma was still there._

_"What do you mean?" Chroma shouted, tired of being ignored by the two. "Who is Spectra?"_

_"In good time, Chroma. In good time." Tempora said as the scene began to fade away._

_"Don't tell our sisters in Equestria, Celestia and Luna, that we visited, they would become very upset if they knew we still existed." Caelia said as parting words. Then the entire scene faded to black._

* * *

**Wow. That entire scene with Tempora and Caelia was very interesting. So what do you guys think of my new story. Was it good? Bad? Review so I can improve. To all of you artists out there, I would love to have the cover of the story to be a fan-art image of Chroma. Plus, check my profile for the challenge I was talking about. Chapter 2 is in progress. It should be up by tomorrow.**

**Who is Spectra?**

**What is this fixed point in time and space?**

**Why don't Tempora and Caelia not want Celestia and Luna to know about them?**

**Why am I asking you all these questions when I already know the answers?**

** Until next time!**

**-Lucas**

**P.S. I would love to have some inspiration for some of the later chapters. *wink wink***

**P.P.S. The Main OC x Luna pairing is a HUGE possibly, leaning towards maybe not. In all honesty, it will most likely become OC x OC, and have Luna with somepony who won't be a main character and major influence in the plot. Possibly**

**P.P.P.S. I will be accepting at least two (2) OC's to be part of the story. So remember to submit an OC. Only one OC per submittor. That's about it.**


	2. Accumulation

**Welcome**** to chapter two guys. Most of the questions I asked at the end of the last chapter will be answered. Thank you for the faithfulness. Still hoping some people will submit an OC. Oh well. OC submission still open. Hopefully people submit. Once again, check my profile, look at some of my other works, read the challenge. And now for the fanfiction quote of the week. This will be done with every chapter. So here you go:**

_**"You just gave me something I never though I could ever have. I know now, that it was never really my missing wing that was hurting me the most…it was the knowledge that I would never fly again, that no matter what, I would be grounded forever. You just took my worst nightmare, and banished it. You showed me how to fly again, reminded me of something I had been missing so terribly."**_

**-** Starfall, _Magic in the Stars: Chapter 53,_ **Australian Chaos**

**Beautiful quote from a heart wrenching story. All credit for that quote goes to Australian Chaos. Good job.**

_**bluecatcinema: **_**It will get better. Trust me.**

**Now onto Chapter 2: Accumulation**

* * *

It had been two days since Thunder had left and the two Princes had visited his nightmare. Two questions still remained in his mind from that night. Who is this Spectra they were speaking of? And why don't they want the Princesses to know about them? During those two days, he hired some ponies to help him start building his art studio.

"Hey guys, that's it for today." Chroma said to the two stallions who were helping him. He payed them both fifty bits for the day of work that they did.

"Thank you very much kind sir." One of the stallions said to Chroma.

"See ya tomorrow Chroma. Maybe we'll be done by then." The other stallion said. Then the two walked off towards their respective homes.

Chroma walked off towards the Carousel Boutique, where he knew Jewel would be waiting for him. She had asked him earlier in the day to meet up for lunch together. She had also invited Apple Blossom to lunch with them as well. He arrived at the Carousel Boutique and knocked at the door quite loudly.

Prince Blueblood answered the door with a slightly annoyed look on his face. "Hello there Chroma. What are you here for?" He asked, his look of annoyed-ness disappearing when he saw who it was.

"I'm here to see Jewel." Chroma replied.

"Didn't she tell you?" Blueblood asked.

"Tell me what?" Chroma replied with a question.

"She was noticed by Octavia and is in a meeting of sorts with her today." Blueblood said.

"Oh okay. Well I'll be off then." Chroma said, slightly embarassed by the situation.

"Goodbye Chroma." Blueblood said as he shut the door.

Chroma went off towards the Sugarcube Corner where the three were going to have lunch together. Apple Blossom was already there, waiting for both Chroma and Jewel.

"Hey there Chroma. Where's Jewel at?" Apple Blossom asked.

"Jewel couldn't make it. She's with Octavia." Chroma said to Apple Blossom. "Are you ready to get lunch?" He asked.

"Sure, let's go." Apple Blossom said. The two ponies walked inside Sugarcube Corner and were immediately assaulted by one Pinkie Pie.

"HitherewhatcanIgetyoutoday? Areyougoingtobeeatinginorouttoday?" Pinkie Pie said, mouth going at 100 miles-per-hour.

"Ummm. I'll have a cherry pie. And we'll be eating in today." Chroma said.

"And what about you?" Pinkie Pie said, her words becoming more understandable.

"I'll have a blueberry muffin. If you don't mind." Apple Blossom said.

"Okie dokie lokie! That will be six bits" Pinkie Pie said. Chroma set the six bits for the pie and muffin on the counter seperating She then led Chroma and Apple Blossom to a table by one of the windows. "I'll have your food to you soon."

"Thank you." Chroma said to Pinkie Pie as she walked towards the kitchen.

"So how is the art studio coming along Chroma?" Apple Blossom asked, trying to start a conversation.

"It's coming along real well, we shoud have it done by tomorrow, furnishings and all." Chroma said, excitement at having an art studio and home for himself showing in his voice. "How is planting season coming along?" He asked in return, knowing that planting and gardening were Apple Blossoms forte.

"It's been great. We have half of the saplings for this year planted. And we have all of the fields plowed and ready for crop planting." Apple Blossom said, somewhat bragging about her talent.

"That's cool." Chroma said. Almost immediately after saying that, Pinkie Pie came out of the kitchen with a cherry pie and a blueberry muffin.

"Here you go!" Pinkie Pie said with delight as she handed off the cherry pie and muffin.

"Thank you very much." Apple Blossom said as she picked up her muffin and took a small bite. "It's delicious." She stated while slowly enjoying the sweet flavour of the blueberry muffin.

Chroma then took a bite out of the cherry pie in front of him, the sweet yet tangy flavor of the cherry mixing with the sugar used in baking the crust. He couldn't help but take another bite, this one much larger than the last. "Wow Pinkie Pie, this is the best pie I have ever tasted!"

"Thanks for the compliment! I love knowing that my customers love my cooking!" Pinkie said, overjoyed at the fact that she was getting compliments about her cooking. "I've got to get ready for a party later..."

"What's the party for?" Chroma asked inquisitively.

"The Princesses are visiting Ponyville later for some reason." Pinkie Pie stated, matter-of-factly.

"What!" Apple Blossom said with shock. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Pinkie went over and opened the door, revealing none other than Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

"Hey there Princesses. What can I do for you?" Pinkie Pie said.

"I'm here for a stallion by the name of Chroma. Is he here?" Princess Luna said, getting straight to the reason why they were there.

"He's here alright. He's right over there." Pinkie said, pointing her hoof in the direction that Chroma and Apple Blossom were sitting.

"Thank you very much Pinkamena Pie." Princess Celestia said in thanks. Pinkie had a worried look on her face now because nopony ever called her by her full name unless the matter was extremely serious or severe. The two Princesses walked over to where Chroma and Apple Blossom were currently sitting. "Hello there young Chroma, may we have a word with you?" Celestia demanded in a way that sounded like she was asking.

"Sure Princess Celestia." Chroma as aid as he walked off with the two princesses. They continued walking until they were out of earshot of anypony who wished to eavesdrop. "What is it you want to talk to me about?" Chroma asked, knowing full well what she was going to say.

"Princess Luna here is in charge of ruling over the night, she also is in charge of watching over ponies dreams to make sure they are safe there. A few nights ago, she happened to be watching over you as one of your nightmares took hold. She stayed in your dreams after the nightmare should have ended, as she was confused why the nightmare did not end. In the dream after the nightmare, you were visited by two ponies. Interestingly enough, you were visited by two out of several alicorns that we have believed to be gone for many millennium. She was forced out of the dream as soon as the both of them showed up. **WHAT DID THEY SAY TO YOU?**" Celestia said, using her Royal Canterlot Voice at the end in order to stress the importance of the question she was asking. The last part scared the wits out of Chroma, because nopony had ever heard Celestia use her Royal Canterlot Voice before. It was several seconds before Chroma had regained his composure and started to speak.

"The two alicorns, Tempora and Caelia, claimed they were rulers of time and space respectively. They told me that they were watching over me, similar to what Luna was doing, in order to make sure I was safe. They said that they were doing this because I needed to be kept alive for a certain fixed point in time and space. When I asked them why, they responded with, and I quote: 'Because of the power you hold inside.' Then they went on saying something about some pony named Spectra and how my cutie mark looked like his. And then, before the dream ended, they told me not to tell you two because you would become upset. Why does this even matter?" Chroma said frightfully, recounting every detail from the dream that he could remember.

"I have to tell you about this because those two. This is a story and legend that only Luna and I know. It begins like this:

_"It started with nothing. There was nothing anywhere and everywhere. Out of the nothing came the first pony, the first alicorn. Spectra, bringer of light and dark, bringer of color. He gave the nothingness a color, and he then proceeded to create light to brighten up the darkness that symbolized the emptiness around him. But his powers extended far beyond that of just bringing color and light and dark._

_"Those actions done, he proceeded to make it so that everything around him progressed and expanded. He created the flowing time, all that ever was, is, and is to be, and the expanding space, containing and shaping all that would be subject to time. Spectra then createted two beings like himself to rule if the flowing time and the expanding space. The first Princes, Tempora and Caelia. The two worked together with Spectra and created the realm that would contain all worlds to come._

_"However, the void in that realm was devoid of light, just as the realm of nothingness was. So Caelia defied the laws that prevented anypony other than Spectra to create living beings. He created Princess Astra to make specks of light, dotted throughout the nothingness that existed in this new realm._

_"Prince Tempora saw injustice in this and so he created a being of his own, one Princess of his own to measure the time and give it strict movement that varied in far away realms. And so Princess Motis was created to allow for the movement and measurement of time._

_"Spectra decreed to create a new world for his creations to dwell in and on and above. In order to create these worlds, he needed new beings to help shape the worlds. _

_"He created Aeria, Princess of the sky containing the life giving air that all creatures of any domain needed to survive. The Princess of the sky created a sphere of air in the nothingness that still existed, thus making a bubble that would contain the world to come. She filled the sky with different typeoff air for the different creatures that would live in the air and on the land and in the water._

_"He created Terra, Princess of the land holding up the sky and providing land for plants and animals alike to grow and thrive. The Princess created a sphere of similar shape to the sky to hold all in place. The world was a flat place, devoid of any variation in the surface. Terra then created mountains to connect the land with the sky, valleys and depressions and great holes in the land to collect water, vast labyrinths within the floor of the land to hold minerals that would become the most precious of anything, and fields of fertile land for the plants to grow more abundantly._

_"He created Laticis, Princess of the water filling up the holes and depressions and valleys in the land that would carry new life. Water filled up some of the vast labyrinths that were under the skin of the earth and made it so that the fields where even more fertile than before. Then Laticis moved water into the sky in order to bridge the gap between the water and the sky. And so rain first entered the new world._

_"Then Spectra created Prince Mortem and Princess Aevum to give the new, world living beings a limited time span and a way for more beings to be formed. Prince Mortem made it so that there were many ways for the righteous and the unrighteous to leave the world, with fitting exit of the world for both groups. Princess Aevum made sure that, before they left, the beings had a way to produce future generations and a way for them to adapt beyond measure. _

_"Spectra decreed that there should be a greater light during the times of activity for most creatures, and a lesser light to watch over the creatures as they sleep. Decreeing that having light for activity more important, he created the ruler of the day and sun, as Tempora and Caelia called it, first. And thus Princess Celestia was born to raise and lower the sun. Then Spectra created the younger sister, Princess Luna, to raise and lower the moon and to watch over the dreams of the creatures as they slept._

_"Spectra, along with the other alicorns, created three tribes of creatures that looked similar to the alicorns._

_"He created the unicorns, with the magical ability of the alicorns, to control factors in nature to help maintain balance on a finer level._

_"He created the pegasi, with the wing strength of the alicorns, to maintain the weather that was sure to occur on the new world._

_"He created the earth-ponies, with the will and hoof strength of the alicorns, to work the fields and grow the food that would be necessary to support the three tribes._

_"And so the world was in harmony._

_"Spectra decreed that there should be balance, so he created a spirit out of the stone of the world to counteract the harmony in the world. Discord. But Discord had too much power in the world, and he threw the three tribes into disarray._

_"Spectra created six elements that represented the harmony created through friendship, the Elements of Harmony. He gave the elements to the sisters of day and night so they could assume dominion on the world and banish Discord into the stone from which he was created._

_"All was well in the world now known as Equestria. But it was not to last. Tempora had predicted that the youngest of them all would grow jealous and rise up against the solar sister. And happen it did. Luna allowed her jealousy to take control of her actions. Nightmare Moon took control of Luna's body and rose up against Celestia._

_"Spectra, in fear of the power that Nightmare Moon had gained through evil emotions, granted Celestia the power to banish Nightmare Moon to the moon. But Prince Caelia had grown affectionate towards Princess Luna. So he created a way for the stars to help aid in her release from the moon. He imbued some of his infinite supply of magic into the stars. This ordeal caused Spectra to become wary of his creations, so he, along with the other alicorns, save Princess Celestia and the trapped Nightmare Moon, had decided that they were to vanish from the world they had worked together to create and wipe any memory of the themselves from the mind of Celestia and Luna._

"...So as you can see, Luna and I thought this was all legend and we were the last and only two alicorns until what you told us proved us to have other siblings and even our father. It is good to know we aren't the last ones anymore." Celestia finished, tears at the edge of bursting forth._  
_

_"I am sorry you had to deal with that my children. My fear of this world was too strong for me to cope with. I'm sorry I took your memory of us you two. Forgive me please." _A strong mental male voice spoke inside the three ponies minds. Then there was a bright light as an alicorn appeared in front of the three. The alicorn was the same height as Celestia with his multihued translucent mane glittering and waving in the nonexistent wind and his royal blue body showing high regality. "You do forgive me, don't you Tia? Don't you Lulu?" The alicorn said in a fatherly tone, using the nicknames the Princesses used for each other. He turned to the side slightly, revealing his cutie mark, a golden trunked tree with multihued leaves and branches yielding fruits that seemed to be made of stars.

The tears that had been forming in both alicorns' eyes suddenly burst forth. "Of course we forgive you. You didn't have to leave us like that father." Both Celestia and Luna said at the same time. They both hugged the mysterious alicorn at the same time.

"You must be the Chroma that Tempora and Caelia told me about. I have something I must tell you. But now is not the time. In fact, I must remove all memory of this encounter from your memory. It will come back when it is unlocked by me. Goodbye." The alicorn said before touching Chroma's head with his horn. Then Chroma's mind went blank and next thing he knew, he was in the hospital with a worried Apple Blossom looking over him.

* * *

**My brain hurt after writing that legend. This brings my story up to about 6000 words. Still hoping for some readers to submit some OC's. Still hoping for fan-art for the cover. If you need it, my DeviantArt is Kristophr. Send in some fan-art, some OC's, or anything. Still holding true to my word on the 2k-4k range of words. I decided against the OC x Luna pairing. I will replace adventure with tragedy because of what I feel needs to happen. Until next time.**

**-Lucas**


	3. Overcast

**Welcome back readers. I know this is earlier than usual. In fact, I was inspired to hurry up and get this chapter done early by some fan fictions I had been reading. Plus my good friend who's name I shall not disclose gave me some interesting ideas. I would like to give a shout out to _Falloutcaleb_ for supplying an OC and giving an honest review through a PM. Thanks for that man. To those who are reading these, thanks for taking your time reading my rants. I do not own MLP:FiM, Hasbro does. I do own all currently introduced OC's however. I am getting close to breaking the 10, 000 word barrier. Thanks for taking your time reading this. There is no quote of the week this time. Now onto Cloud Cover: Chapter 3: Overcast.**

* * *

**(Unknown POV)**

* * *

A young stallion was laying down in a comfortable bed, sleeping heavily. In fact, this light blue coated, purple maned and tailed stallion had been sleeping like this for the past three days. The two Princesses had brought the stallion in unconscious, saying he had fainted and needed medical attention. Sitting beside his bed side in the hospital was a mare with a bright yellow coat and a mane as red as a freshly picked apple. Her cutie mark was the image of a flowering sapling. She was leaning over him, stroking her hoof through his mane when his eyelids started fluttering. Then the lids lifted up revealing silver eyes looking up at the mare, directly into her soft green eyes. At first, the stallion didn't know what was going on. In fact, he didn't know much. His brain then processed the unfamiliar sight of the mare and he bolted upright.

"Who are you? Where are we? And more importantly, who am _I_?" The stallion asked furiously with a hint of fright.

"You don't remember? Chroma. It's me, Apple Blossom." Apple Blossom said, unable to believe that he could have forgotten.

"I don't remember you 'Apple Blossom'." Chroma said, adding air quotes around her name. "How do I know you're even telling me the truth?" He asked incredulously.

"You don't. I can't prove it." Apple Blossom said, tears forming in her eyes, coming to the terms that Chroma had forgotten everything.

"Ah. He's awake now. You're lucky the Princesses brought you here immediately, otherwise, you would be in much worse condition." A stallion who appeared to be a doctor said while walking in the door to his room.

"Lucky! How is this lucky? He can't remember anything at all! And how could this have gotten worse?" Apple Blossom shouted while crying.

"It could have gotten worse if he didn't wake up. His memories will come back to him eventually. Until then, it is going to be a bit of a struggle for him, not knowing what to do, who he knows. The diagnostics show that he has retained some memories, especially those pertaining to his family, ability, and cutie mark. Come here for a second and let me tell you something." The doctor said, motioning with his hooves for Apple Blossom to follow him. Once they were out into the hallway, he started to speak to her. "It is clear you have feelings for Chroma. I knew Chroma since he was a foal, he has a strong will, he'll remember. I want you to watch over him while he's recovering. Please make sure he stays out of trouble. Could you do that for me?" The doctor asked Apple Blossom.

"I could do that." Apple Blossom said, agreeing to the terms the doctor set. Then the two walked back into the room that Chroma was in.

"Well Chroma, and yes it is your name, it appears you can leave. I'll have Apple Blossom here escort you out of here and back to your home." The doctor said, officially releasing Chroma from the care of the hospital. Apple Blossom led Chroma out of the hospital and down the street to where a new building in Ponyville stood. The sign outside the building and the materials resting inside suggested that this was an art studio. Something inside Chroma's mind clicked. _His art studio_ he thought to himself.

"I'm starting to remember things." Chroma said calmly, hiding the fright he was truly feeling. He was scared of remembering. _What if I did something horrible. I don't think I want to remember things like that. I couldn't handle remembering that I had done something horrible._

"What kind of things?" Apple Blossom asked. But before he had a chance to respond, a white and yellow blur sped towards him and picked him up, heading higher and higher.

* * *

**(POV SHIFT: CHROMA)**

* * *

"I heard about what happened to you. Apple Blossom told me all about what happened yesterday in a letter. You had me worried you big idiot." The white coated and yellow maned pegasus said to Chroma. Then there was another click inside Chroma's head. _My friends. Thunder Dash. Apple Blossom. Jewel. I remember them _Chroma thought to himself. Then Thunder Dash flew back onto the ground and set Chroma back down. Then a second pegasus flew up beside Thunder Dash. The pegasus had a jet-black mane and tail that seemed to have a bit of volume to it in the center, but seemed to become more narrow near the edge. His buckskin colored coat contrasted with the color in an interesting way, not making him ugly, just making him more interesting. The two factors about this stallion that grabbed the most attention for Chroma, however, were his steel-grey eyes and his cutie mark. His cutie mark was what appeared to be a winged shield with a thunderbolt running down the center of said shield.

"Who is this guy Thunder?" Chroma asked curiously, wondering who this mysterious stallion was.

"Allow me to introduce mahself." The stallion said with a country accent similar to the Apple family's. "The name is Skybreaker Steele, but Ah prefer to be called Jet. If yah don't mind." Jet said enthusiastically. "Yah must be Chroma. Ah saw that painting yah made for him. Ah asked him about it and he just went on and on about how yah were his best friend and all. It is some spectacular work, if Ah must say so mahself. We shared an apartment together before the tryouts." Jet continued on.

"Speaking of tryouts, how did you do?" Chroma asked both Thunder and Jet.

"We both made it. We were the fastest fliers there. I mean, other than mom. Nopony is faster than her. She gave me a hard time just because I'm her son." Thunder said triumphantly, both him and Jet beaming with pride at their accomplishment. Then Jet's face seemed as if he had just thought of something, as if something Thunder said triggered something inside of him.

"Wait a minute. Yah never said yer mom was _the_ Rainbow Dash. Ah mean, how could yah not brag about it?" Jet asked inquisitively.

"I never talked that much about her because you never asked. Besides, one day, _I'm_ going to be the fastest flier in Equestria." Thunder said braggingly.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Jet said, challenging Thunder Dash. Chroma knew this was either going to end very well or very badly. Just then, Thunder flew up into the air.

"I WILL!" Thunder shouted, climbing higher and higher until he was no more than a dot in the sky.

"If I know Thunder, he's going to push himself to do something nopony has ever done before." Apple Blossom said to Jet and Chroma.

"Like what?" Jet said nervously, not wanting Thunder to hurt himself.

"Probably a 1-up of the old fashion sonic rainboom, well in his case, the sonic thunderhead. He's going to attempt a double-rainboom style technique.

"BEHOLD THE AWESOME SPECTACULARNESS THAT IS THUNDER DASH. I AM GOING TO PULL A DOUBLE THUNDERHEAD." Thunder yelled, sounding like a faint echo to the ponies standing below. His shouted had gained the attention of several ponies nearby, even his father, who looked on with pride in his son. Thunder then climbed even higher, higher than many of the clouds currently in the sky. He then began flying in circles, picking up speed for what he was trying to accomplish. The only way they knew he was even flying was the trail of dark clouds behind Thunder Dash.

* * *

**(POV SHIFT: THUNDER DASH)**

* * *

Thunder was flying around in circles getting faster and faster until he had reached max horizontal speed. He then curved downward, immediately feeling the tug of the sound barrier trying to push him back. He steepened his descent even further, feeling the sound barrier crack underneath him. He knew he had broken through the sound barrier without turning around, the gasps from the crowd proved that he had accomplished part one of the trick. The next part was the hardest. It involved slowing down slightly, so as to fall behind the sound barrier and then pushing forward from a standstill while falling. He managed the first part of the tricky part with ease. He then pushed and flapped his wings with all they had. He could feel the push of the sound barrier trying to overcome him

* * *

**(POV SHIFT: Chroma)**

* * *

Chroma had seen Thunder already break the sound barrier for the first part of the technique, now Thunder was attempting to break the barrier again. Chroma could see Thunder struggle slightly until...

*BOOM*

He managed to do it again as the second ring of thunderheads was chasing right behind the first. It was a spectacular sight to behold. It was a trick that not even Rainbow Dash had managed to accomplish.

But then it all ended as Thunder crashed into the ground while trying to slow himself down. He had managed to slow himself down to a speed that he didn't kill himself on impact, so Chroma wasn't as worried as he normally would be. Jewel was one of the many ponies that had gathered around to watch Thunder perform the double thunderhead, as Thunder Dash liked to call it. She immediately rushed towards where he had crashed, accompanied by Soarin', who wanted to check on his son.

"Is he alright? Ah didn't mean fer it to get this bad. It's all mah fault." Jet said in his accent as he got closer to Thunder Dash. He was mere feet away from Thunder when he said something loud enough for all to hear.

"Proved it!" He said with the last bit of his energy before passing out.

* * *

**(Later that afternoon)**

* * *

Chroma, Jewel, Apple Blossom, Jet, Soarin', and the recently arrived Rainbow Dash all sat around the hospital bed that contained Thunder Dash.

"This proves he inherited his pride and need to prove himself from you." Soarin' said to Rainbow Dash.

"I guess you are right. I mean, he was able to pull off a double rainboom without killing himself, that is a feat within itself. It reminds me of when he first pulled off a sonic rainboom. The look on your face was priceless." Rainbow Dash said to Soarin'.

"Jewel. Is it really necessary to..." Apple Blossom started to say.

"Of course it's necessary. He must have someone close to him at all times, and I plan on it being me. I...I...love...him." She finally said.

"Well it's good to hear that. 'Cause I love you too." A recently woken Thunder Dash said weakly. This did it for Jewel as she leaned in and gave Thunder a passionate kiss on the lips. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before they separated. "No matter how many times you do that, it still makes me feel warm inside." He said, unaware of his parents being in the same room.

"Eh-hem." Rainbow Dash coughed out, getting Thunder's attention. He blushed with embarrassment when he realized that both his mother and father witnessed him kissing Jewel. Then everyone, including Jewel, began laughing at the look on Thunder's face.

"Guys, it isn't funny." Thunder said.

"Ah'm sorry about what happened. Ah didn't know yah would try to do that." Jet said, apologizing for egging Thunder into doing that maneuver.

"It's alright. I forgive you." Thunder said.

"It's good to see you up Thunder, but not in the hospital. That is the fifth time this past month alone. You are lucky that you don't have any broken bones. You are free to go. Just try not to fall to the earth at near terminal velocity." The doctor said while walking in and looking over Thunder.

"Thanks doc. I'll try not to get in an accident again." Thunder said, rushing out of bed and out the door. Chroma and Jet followed close behind Thunder along with Apple Blossom and Jewel. Thunder was heading in the direction of the park, but soon he turned in the direction of the art studio.

"Jet, do you have any family here you can stay with?" Chroma asked kindly. Jet shook his head.

"Nah. Mah dad left mah mom when we were young, mah mom is living out in Fillydelphia, Ah have no clue where Caramelcake is, and Clay is out in Canterlot." Jet replied, listing off his family members one by one.

"You can stay on the couch in my art studio for now. Sound good?" Chroma asked Jet.

"That's might kind of yah." Jet replied, nodding while saying it. The five arrived at Chroma's two-story art studio and walked inside. The front of the lobby was divided in half by the counter. In the front at the windows were three empty stands in the windows. There was a door behind the counter that led into a room with blank canvases along the base of three out of the four walls. There was a couch lying against the wall without any canvases against it. In the next room over was a small bed and a flight of stairs leading up. Chroma walked upstairs to the glass-walled room that he had designed so he could more easily capture images. In the middle of the room was an empty stand for when he set up a blank canvas. Chroma walked back downstairs to where the other four ponies were waiting for him.

"This place is ahmazing Chroma. Ah am grateful that yah are allowin' mah to stay here." Jet said gratefully.

"It's nothing really. Anything to help a friend." Chroma said.

"Me and Apple Blossom are going to go Chroma. See you tomorrow." Jewel said, having Apple Blossom follow closely behind.

* * *

**(POV SHIFT: Jewel)**

* * *

"You like him don't you?" Jewel said to Apple Blossom. Apple Blossom blushed a bit before answering.

"Is it that obvious?" Apple Blossom asked.

* * *

**(POV SHIFT: Chroma)**

* * *

"It's obvious you like her. Why don't you do something?" Thunder asked Chroma.

"I don't know if she likes me. I mean, how embarrassing would it be if I got rejected." Chroma said.

"That didn't stop you from pushing me and Jewel together." Thunder protested.

"It was a lucky guess!" Chroma exclaimed. He was blushing badly now.

"I'm going to leave you to think about that Chroma. See ya tomorrow. I have a feeling it is going to be interesting tomorrow." Thunder Dash chuckled before he left. Chroma walked into his room and grabbed a blanket and pillow for Jet to use. Chroma handed off the spare blanket and pillow to Jet, who promptly set them on the couch and dozed off. _He sure fell asleep fast. _Chroma thought to himself. He climbed into his bed and started to think back on what Thunder was saying. _He might be right. I mean, what if she really does like me like that. I mean, I really hope she does. I'm normally able to sense other pony's emotions, but I can't sense Apple Blossom's emotions though. Could she really feel that way about me? Even if she did feel that way, she deserves somepony better than me. I mean, who wants a pathetic unicorn. A weakling who's only talent is bucking painting. There are many other stallions with better talents than me. Take Jet for example, he would be a much better colt-friend for Apple Blossom. I mean, he is nearly as fast as Thunder, and he is going to be a Wonderbolt. How am I supposed to compare. _Chroma kept thinking along those lines as he started drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**(POV SHIFT: Apple Blossom)**

* * *

Apple Blossom was laying down in her bed, thinking about the intense discussion she and Jewel had about Chroma._ I don't know if he would accept me. What if he doesn't like ponies like me. NO! I can't think like that. I have to have some confidence in myself. I may not be prim and proper, but I can still be the best I can be. If he can't accept me as I am, then he doesn't deserve me. _Apple Blossom thought confidently. She started to drift off to sleep, welcoming the peace that sleep provided.

* * *

**(POV SHIFT: Chroma)**

* * *

Chroma was having a nightmare that night, evident from his tossing and turning.

_The room was filled with ponies. There were two ponies standing up on a stage, one was clearly Vinyl Scratch, DJ Pon-3, operating the turntables holding the DJ's records. Apparently the two were up on stage finishing up a song. Chroma turned his head slightly and saw Apple Blossom resting her head on his shoulder. She turned her head and kissed his cheek. Then the music ended and something dark swooped in front of Chroma. Then he could feel the strange sensation that came when under the influence of a teleportation spell. Then everything turned black._

That was when Chroma woke up panting and sweating. He was unsettled by what happened in the dream. He put the whole thing thing off to imagination. _There is no possible way that she would do that. _Chroma thought before trying to go to sleep once again.

* * *

**Thank you readers and reviewers and silent watchers. This chapter was a little difficult to write. In response to some questions you may have: No, Chroma did not gain all of his non-Spectra related memories back, just those involving his friends and his shop. That is the only question that I am sure will be asked that I am truly willing to answer at the moment. Another creepy dream. Maybe both are premonitions. Who knows? Oh wait, I do. Muahahaha. Anyways, thanks to Glaive (anon) for submission of an OC that will make an appearance later on. Thanks to _Falloutcaleb _for submitting Skybreaker "Jet" Steele. Thanks for the reading.**

**Did I even mention what time of year it is? No? Oh well.**

**What is going to happen between Apple Blossom and Chroma?**

**Once again, why am I asking you guys these questions? I already know the answers. But you guys just have to wait. This has been Cloud Cover: Chapter 3: Overcast. See you guys next time.**

**-Lucas**


	4. Snowfall

**Thanks for the continued support. This chapter will hold a special place in my heart because of a touching moment that will occur. Plus this chapter gets me past the 10, 000 word mark. Guest appearances from Vinyl Scratch, the true DJ PON-3 and two more OC's. One major, one minor. I am holding a second challenge, this one related to this story. I will be changing my profile pic to a character that I will be including in the story. What I want you to do is give me a suggestion for her name. I will include the name that I choose in chapter 5 or 6 and the name of the submitter. Thank you Falloutcaleb for your continued support, inspiration, and fan-art for the story.**

**Gi6791 (anon): (\ Brohoof. There is no need to worry about me cutting off my writing halfway through.**

**This past week has been full of updates, schoolwork, and sleep, so I hope you enjoy Cloud Cover: Chapter 4: Snowfall.**

* * *

Chroma woke up at around 8:00 that morning due to a chill in the air. Normally, it wouldn't be this chilly until late November, early December. But here it was, October, and it was getting colder than what it normally is. Chroma walked out into the room where Jet was sleeping. Chroma ignored him and proceeded to head out the door. The first thing he noticed was the distinct chill in the air, worse than what it was like in his house/studio. Then he noticed what was causing the chill.

It was a half-hoof thick layer of snow coating the ground.

Then a somewhat sinister idea crept into Chroma's mind. He proceeded to create a large-ish snowball and went back into the house/studio and walked into the room Jet was sleeping in. He held the snowball in place with his magic as he took aim at the sleeping target. He let the snowball fly towards his target, hitting a sleeping Jet in the face. Jet woke up immediately and noticed the snow covering his face and a laughing Chroma. He stomped outside and Chroma went outside and followed him. As soon as Chroma exited and shut the door, he was assaulted by several snowballs, two snowballs from each of his friends surrounding the door. Everypony started laughing, even Chroma, because it was all fun in the eyes of each pony standing there. Then realization struck for Thunder Dash as he realized the implications of the first snowfall of the year.

"I have a feeling that tonight is going to be the best of Pinkie Pie's parties ever. The first snow of the year occurring in Nightmare Night, in Pinkie Pie's eyes, that is worthy of a double party." Thunder said. Then, the others started to understand what the implications of this meant. A double Pinkie Party. Most ponies are only able to handle what comes with one, let alone two made into one. Then Chroma, Jet, and Thunder decided to go get something to eat. So they decided to walk towards the marketplace to pick something up to eat. As they were walking, a blue earth pony mare with a pink mane and pink braided tail caught Jet's eyes.

"Evermore? Is that you?" He said to the mare working as a vendor at one of the booths in the market. The mare turned to look at the approaching stallion. This provided a clear view of the mare's cutie mark, three white flowers, similar in shape and color to the flowers she was currently selling. She looked at Jet with her pink eyes for another second until she spoke.

"Jet? It's been a while. Last I heard was from your mom telling me about you going to the Wonderbolt's try outs. So did you make it?" Evermore asked, curiosity showing in her expression.

"Yeah Ah made it. Can I ask you something really quick?" Jet answered and then asked Evermore, motioning to Thunder and Chroma that he wanted to speak with Evermore alone for a bit. Thunder and Chroma stepped away for a bit and started talking to themselves for a little while.

"I wonder who she is. Is she Jet's filly-friend?" Thunder asked to nopony in general.

"She probably is, judging by the way she reacted when she saw Jet." Chroma answered. Then Jet and Evermore walked up to Thunder and Chroma.

"Thunder, Chroma, this is Evermore Nightshade. And before yah ask, yes, we are dating." Jet said to the two standing there.

"Knew it!" Thunder shouted.

"He means hi Evermore. And so do I." Chroma said politely.

"Thank you. Aren't you the pony who crashed into the ground after that double sonic whatever it was?" Evermore said, pointing her hoof at Thunder.

"Yeah. That was me." Thunder said, looking embarrassed at the fact that he crashed.

"That was an amazing move! If only I could fly." Evermore said longingly. "So are you ready for that party that is sure to happen tonight?" Evermore asked Jet.

"Ah'm not too sure about that. Ah've only been to one party before, and yah remember what happened _that_ time right?" Jet said jokingly. Evermore nodded In agreement, remembering what had occurred at the last party Jet went to.

* * *

**Later that evening**

* * *

Chroma was walking towards the warehouse-like building that was constructed specifically for parties hosted by Pinkie Pie. The roads were cleared slightly so ponies could walk aroud easier. It was nearly dark as Chroma reached the building for the party. The double doors were ajar, allowing anypony entrance.

Chroma's mind drifted to the dream he had the night before. The way that the darkness enveloped him. The look he saw on everypony's face right before the teleport spell took effect. What Apple Blossom was doing. All of these thoughts kept passing through his mind until a _presence_ entered his thoughts. Then it spoke. But Chroma couldn't remember one word that the voice said. It was as if the words ran like water through his mind, there one second and gone the next. Chroma soon forgot that the voice was even there at all. He then proceeded inside where he saw his friends standing around, with the exception of Jet and Thunder. The second thing Chroma noticed was the DJ table on the stage against one of the walls. Chroma worked his way over to where his friends were, which was right in front of the stage.

"Hey guys, you ready for this?" Chroma eagerly asked Jewel, Apple Blossom, and Evermore.

"Of course we are. Do you know where Jet and Thunder are?" Jewel asked in reply. Chroma shook his head.

"I have no idea." Chroma answered. Then the lights started dimming as a unicorn mare known as Vinyl Scratch walked up to the mic that was on stage.

"Hey there everypony. Are you all ready?" Vinyl shouted into the mic.

"YES" The crowd of ponies shouted in reply.

"Good. We have three songs that we're going to perform tonight." Vinyl Scratch said. "First up is a stallion named 'Jet' singing the song _Loyalty_." Vinyl scratch added after the crowd's muttering died down.

* * *

**Authors Note: The singing for this song will be done in bold. Will change for the next song.**

* * *

Jet walked up to the mic from behind the curtain blocking view of half of the stage. "Before I begin, I would like to dedicate this song to my special mare out in the audience. I love you Evermore." Jet said, no hint of his country accent showing in his speaking. He then motioned for Vinyl to start the records.

Then the music began. The guitar struck up a sad sounding start tune. But then the guitar became faster as the music entered into the true beginning of the song. Then Jet began to sing.

**"You see me soaring through the sky, I see you below as you walk on by. I could clear the sky in 10 seconds flat. Well how about that? Well how about that? I could be sitting here on a cloud, watching the sun as it starts to go down. The only thing missing, is you by my side.**

**"Give me a smidge of confidence. Give me a speck of something that makes sense. Give me an idea of dependency. Give me a dash of loyalty. Loyalty. I could save my lonely soul for you, but the feeling in my heart can't follow through. You can give your broken heart to me, cause you know that i'll stay with you. That's why they call me loyalty.**

**"The sun shines bright, yet the rain pours on. Rainbows here one minute and then they're gone. They remind me ... of me and you. What did you do? What did I do? Determination in those eyes. Where has it gone? Has it said goodbye? A lot has happened, but i'll stay by your side.**

******"Give me a smidge of confidence. Give me a speck of something that makes sense. Give me an idea of dependency. Give me a dash of loyalty. Loyalty. I could save my lonely soul for you, but the feeling in my heart can't follow through. You can give your broken heart to me, cause you know that i'll stay with you. That's why they call me loyalty.**

**"Time stands still when you're with me. How can i make you see? Your crazy antics make me want to scream your name so loud till my throat starts to bleed." **Jet finished up as the instrumental part of the song started up. There were muffled cheers from the crowd as the instrumental started. Then the lyrical part of the song started back up again.

**"****I could save my lonely soul for you, but the feeling in my heart can't follow through. You can give your broken heart to me, cause you know that i'll stay with you. That's why they call me loyalty.**

**"I could save my lonely soul for you, but the feeling in my heart can't follow through. You can give your broken heart to me, cause you know that i'll stay with you. That's why they call me , that's why they call me... ****I could save my lonely soul for you, but the feeling in my heart can't follow through. You can give your broken heart to me, cause you know that i'll stay with you. That's why they call me loyalty." **Jet finished the song just as the record ended. The crowd erupted into cheers and Jet started to walk off of the stage. He was tackled by an emotional Evermore who immediately planted a kiss on Jet's lips. Jet seemed to push into the kiss, allowing his feelings for Evermore take control. They soon broke the kiss and turned to face Chroma, Jewel, and Apple Blossom.

"That was amazing Jet. I would love to hear you sing more often." Chroma said in a congratulatory fashion.

"I agree, that was amazing." Jewel said. Then before the conversation could continue, Vinyl Scratch walked back up to the mic.

"That was an excellent performance. Next up we have Thunder Dash and guest singing _Winter. _Who is the 'guest'? He wasn't backstage." Vinyl Scratch announced, saying the last part with a hint of confusion.

"Don't worry about that Vinyl, I'll get him up here when the time comes." Thunder said as he walked past the curtains, a second mic between his hooves. He then placed the second mic in the empty mic stand besides the first. "Come on now. Let us get this started. But first off, I will dedicate this song to two of my close friends. You'll know who you are." Thunder said. Like the last song, the music started off with a guitar.

* * *

**Authors Note: This song will have bold for Thunder's parts and bold and italics for 'guest's' parts.**

* * *

**"I once saw you running from them what did they do to you. They turned you into a fool, but you are nobody's fool. They took something special from you, something you would not release. Shed your tears and let them freeze, shed your tears and let them freeze. They don't know you like I know you all those ponies are the same. I swear I won't go away, I swear I won't go away" **Thundersang. Once those lines finished, the drums kicked in and made the song seem more fast-paced.

**"There's a mare that I know,** **heart as soft as our winter's blanket of snow. ****But I know, but I know. ****Her heart is longing for someone to call her own, b****ut she's all alone, she's all alone.**

**"There's a guy that I know, heart as white as our winter's blanket of snow. But I know, but I know. his heart is longing for someone to call his own, but he's all alone, he's all alone." **Thunder Dash sang. Then there was an instrumental starting. Thunder motioned at Chroma for him to come up onstage. Chroma's legs started moving of their own accord and moved him up onstage. Once he was up there, Thunder showed him a piece of paper with the next and last lyrics. Chroma nodded in understanding. Then the instrumental started to end.

**"_Now the snow is getting heavy won't you please come back with me_, w****on't you please come back with me, **_**won't you please come back with me**_**, ****won't you please come back with me, _w_**_**on't you please come back with me**_**, won't you please come back with me, ****_won't you please come back with me_, w****on't you please come back with me, _won't you please come back with me_, ****won't you please come back with me, _w_****_on't you please come back with me_****?" **Chroma and Thunder finished up. The instruments continued on for a bit after they finished singing. Then the actual song ended and the crowd cheered for them as loud as they cheered for Jet. They walked off stage and were bombarded by ponies giving them congratulations. They made their way back to the rest if the group. Thunder then prodded Chroma in the side, prompting him to speak.

"Hey Apple Blossom. I wanted to know if we could...um...date?" Chroma asked, getting straight to the point of what he was trying to say. He was blushing and fidgeting while speaking due to nervousness.

"I would love to date Chroma." Apple Blossom said, leaning in towards Chroma. Chroma leaned in slightly as well. They were inches from kissing when Jewel and Thunder pushed Apple Blossom's and Chroma's heads together respectively. The kiss was quick, but held passion that rivaled that between Evermore and Jet.

Vinyl Scratch walked back up to the mic one last time. A dark blue pony with matching black mane walked onto the stage behind Vinyl. "That is two awesome songs down, one to go. Next up is Midnight Glare and I performing _Nightmare Night_. Hope you ponies enjoy this last song for tonight." Vinyl Scratch said before starting the music for the final song of the night.

* * *

**Authors Note: Same as before. Midnight Glare is bold, Vinyl is bold and italics.**

* * *

**"Welcome Fillies and Gentlecolts; No reason to scream, your favorite Princess is back; She's walkin' up on the scene. She has been stuck on the moon, but that's no reason to fret. She's not a Nightmare no more, so buckle down and get set. She's comin'; Gracin' her subjects. She ain't leavin' no choice. She's gonna blow you all back with her Equestrian Voice. So cover all of your fears and stowe away all your fright, the Lunar Princess is back; to bring the nightmares tonight"** Midnight sang. Then a small electronic instrumental broke in and caused a sort of interlude between singers.

**_"She's living in the past, so you won't last without the proper care. With a royal farewell, and an animate spell, you won't have long to prepare."_ **Vinyl Scratch sang, using a device to mix her voice.

**"Now little fillies, this is Nightmare Night. Your ruler Nightmare Moon is back to come and fill you with fright. So hurry now, get your goodies and fill up all your bags, and go and leave a candy offering for that big ol' hag. Get runnin' and pray above that she's not coming back, to come and take away your soul and eat you up for a snack. So run away and go hide; just keep your head out of sight. The darkness is rising again cause this is Nightmare Night."** Midnight sang. Once again leading the song into another interlude of sorts between singers.

**_"She's living in the past, so you won't last without the proper care. With a royal farewell, and an animate spell, you won't have long to prepare."_ **Vinyl Scratch ended. Chroma looked down at Apple Blossom, who was resting her head on Chroma's shoulder. She then lifted her head slightly and kissed Chroma on the cheek.

"Happy Nightmare Night everypony!" Midnight shouted into the mic at the crowd. Then everypony screamed. Not out of excitement, but out of fear. A dark shadowy figure had swooped in and had taken Chroma out of the building. All Chroma knew was that he was being teleported somewhere along with the shadow figure.

When the effects of the teleportation spell wore off, Chroma noticed he was in the throne room of the castle in Canterlot. And standing in front of him were two worried and annoyed looking Princesses staring at him.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry about the cliffhanger guys. It just seemed like the perfect place to stop. None of the songs used are or ever will be mine. In order, Loyalty belongs to _AcousticBrony_ and _Mando Pony_, Winter belongs to _Jackle-App_, which was remixed by _The Living Tombstone_, which I altered to fit this part of the story, and Nightmare Night belongs to _Wooden Toaster_ and _MicTheMicrophone_, which was remixed by _The Living Tombstone_. I do not own MLP:FiM. Hasbro does. I do not own Evermore Nightshade. She belongs to _LostMeadow. _Jet belongs to _Falloutcaleb_. I do own Chroma, Thunder Dash, Apple Blossom, Jewel, and Midnight Glare (Who won't be a major part of the story.). Hope you days enjoyed Cloud Cover: Chapter 4: Snowfall. See you all next time.**

**-Lucas**


	5. PSA

**Attention all readers and followers. The next chapter is going to be longer than all others up until this point. It will have 8k-12k words. Yep. After that I will be doing a Q&A so send me some questions through PM or review. Either way is acceptable, but I prefer PM. This next chapter should be up by May 15, 2013. So look forward to then.**

**-Lucas**


	6. Calm Skies Part 1

**Wow. My longest chapter ever. I surprise even myself at times. This boosts up the word count on this story. I would like to give a few shout outs to a few of you readers.**

**First of all, I would like to give a shout out to ****_LostMeadow. _****I was inspired by her story Nights Shade to get some of this chapter done. I would also like to thank ****_LostMeadow_**** for allowing me to use their OC Evermore. I suggest that you guys should really check out the story Nights Shade. DO IT!**

**Second, I will be giving a giant thanks to ****_Falloutcaleb_**** for his support throughout these past few chapters. Thanks for the use of the OC Jet. ****_Falloutcaleb_**** has helped me out quite a bit with progressing a little bit of the plot. If you are reading this, thank you so much for your help.**

**Third, I will be thanking all of you readers out there who have been following the story. Your support, reviews, ideas, and questions are all appreciated. I am thanking all of you because I had fallen into a little bit of a depression, and writing helped me get out of it. Without the support of you viewers and readers and supporters, I would not be writing this here.**

**Fourth, I am thanking an anonymous user for submission of an OC that is going to be used and introduced in this chapter. You will know who you are as soon as I introduce the OC.**

**Finally, I would like to thank my friends outside of the world that is fanfiction . net . You guys just helped me keep on going. If you guys are adding this, you all are appreciated by me.**

**In fact, all of you who take the time to read this little blurb of a section are appreciated. So once again, thank you all. Remember the Q&A chapter that is coming up next. Remember to PM or review with your questions. I am still looking for OC's, preferably villans, for this story.**

**Well, now with that out of the way, may I present Cloud Cover: Chapter 5: Clear Skies.**

* * *

Chroma, Apple Blossom, Jet, Evermore, Thunder Dash, and Jewel were all walking through the White Tail Woods in the general direction of the area they had chosen for a campsite. Actually, it was just Chroma, Jet, and Thunder walking. The other three were sitting in the cart that the guys were carrying.

"I still don't understand how we got tricked into carrying the cart _and _the girls." Chroma said.

"Well for one, yah allowed Apple Blossom to trick yah by promising who-knows-what. Secondly, Jewel called Thunder weak, egging him into doing this. And finally, Ah was blackmailed by Evermore." Jet replied to Chroma.

"Nopony ever calls me weak. Less talk and more walk guys." Thunder said to Jet and Chroma. They continued walking and reached the clearing they were going to use for the campsite. Chroma was lost in thought as they reached the clearing and tried to continue walking after Thunder and Jet had stopped.

"Hold on Chroma. We're here." Thunder said as he put a hoof on Chroma's shoulder. "Don't get lost in thought on us."

"Sorry guys. Just thinking about Nightmare Night." Chroma said with mixed emotions.

"What exactly happened that night? You never told us." Apple Blossom said as she poked her head out of the cart's curtain.

"After the song ended, I was transported into the throne room..." Chroma started

* * *

**(Flashback: 1.5 Months ago)**

* * *

_Chroma was sitting on his haunches, looking up at the two Princesses._

_"Why did you drag me out of there?" Chroma shouted at the Princesses._

_"We brought you here so that we might understand something." Princess Luna spoke._

_"More specifically, we want to understand why the others have taken an interest in you. Aeria and Laticis worked together to cause it to snow this early in the year." Princess Celestia said, explaining what Luna meant._

_"What others? Who are Aeria and Laticis?" Chroma shouted questioningly and frightfully. Chroma was up on all fours looking at the two Princesses with a look of confusion._

_"The memory spell is more powerful than first thought. He has no memory of that day." Princess Luna whispered to Celestia._

_"What memory spell?" Chroma shouted, adding to the whispers of Luna and Celestia._

_"Use your head young one. What could a memory spell be used for?" A masculine voice said as a unicorn stallion walked into the room. The stallion was grey in color and had a white mane that seemed to sparkle like the manes of the Princesses. His golden eyes seemed to pierce Chroma's entire being as he walked in. His cutie mark was what appeared to be a mirror in a gilded frame._

_"Well, a memory spell could be used for wiping or regaining certain parts of one's memory. Do you mean to tell me that somepony used a memory spell on me?" Chroma said, calming down as he thought about what he was going to say._

_"That is exactly what I mean to say, Chroma. My name is Crystal Glare. I want you to walk with me for a little bit, if you don't mind Celestia and Luna." Crystal said._

_"I don't mind at all Crystal." Celestia replied with what appeared to be a loving and caring tone. Then Crystal motioned for Chroma to follow him. The two walked into the gardens before stopping._

_"So what do you want me out here for?" Chroma asked Crystal._

_"Listen closely, as I am only going to say this once. Your aura is intriguing, it is split into two halves, one darker, one lighter. That is only part of the reason. The second, but not last, reason is your cutie mark. It is very similar to the cutie mark that belonged to the one who helped me find mine. Thirdly, I want you to know that I have been following you for the past days, and I have noticed that you have been in contact with the one who helped me find my cutie mark. Finally, I want to let you know that I will continue watching. We will speak again, and twice more after that, but no more. Next time we speak, I will try to answer any questions you may have for me." Crystal said, naming off reasons as quickly as Chroma could process them. Then Crystal charged up a spell and teleported Chroma back into his art studio._

* * *

"...And that is all that really happened." Chroma said, finishing his story.

"That's interesting." Jet said, shocked.

"Now let's get everything set up guys." Chroma said. Chroma used his magic along with Jewel to get everything out of the cart. Once the supplies were out of the cart, everypony set up a tent around the clearing. Thunder and Jet flew off into the woods to gather some firewood and some stones for the fire pit they were going to make. Thunder came back first and set up a ring of stones to contain the fire once they got it started. Jet placed what firewood he collected into the fire pit and waited for somepony to spark the flames.

"Alright guys, back up while I start the fire." Thunder said. Chroma beat Thunder to the spark when he used his magic to start the fire.

"Ah don't think the fire is large enough. Let me fan it." Jet said. He stretched out his wings and began flapping them vigorously. He was trying to fan the flames so that they could become larger. It worked, but with a few consequences.

First of all, the fire managed to spread beyond the ring of stones, catching some of the grass on fire.

Secondly, Jet managed to set his wings ablaze. Chroma quickly used a spell that quenched the flames that had claimed the grass and Jet's wings.

"Thank yah for that Chroma." Jet said gratefully before turning to the cart and pulling the sleeping bags out. Everypony grabbed a sleeping bag and set it down around the fire. They were all settling down into their sleeping bags and everypony fell asleep.

* * *

**(POV SHIFT: Unknown Being. Time: 1:00 A.M.)**

* * *

A fast flying figure was flying through the sky rather lopsidedly. It appeared to have a gash that seemed to stretch across it's left side and appeared to be close enough to its brown wings to cause damage. There was an amulet around the creature's neck that seemed to be very old, almost like an ancient artifact. The two aspects that explained what species the creature was were the beak on its face and the talons at the end of each leg. It was a griffin. The griffin was nearing unconciousness as it started to descend. Clutched in the griffin's talons was a what appeared to be a picture of somepony. The griffin was getting ever closer to unconsciousness due to the strain it was putting on its injured wing. That was when the world turned black for the griffin.

* * *

**(POV SHIFT: Chroma. Time: 1:10 A.M.)**

* * *

Chroma was the only pony awake at the time due to a nightmare he had. It was the nightmare where he jumped out of the window that was in the castle's throne room. He had woken up only five minutes prior. He was fully awoken when a griffin crash landed in the makeshift campsite. In fact, the griffin crashing into the campsite woke up everypony who had managed to fall asleep. Chroma had quickly evaluated the injured griffin and decided that it would be best to take it to the hospital in Ponyville. Chroma, without warning anypony, charged up a teleport spell and took everypony there immediately. It was at that moment that Chroma passed out due to the massive drain on his energy due to the spell.

* * *

**(Dream Time. Yay :D)**

* * *

_Chroma was in his own dreamscape. It was a place he was able to escape to when his dreams and nightmares got too extreme. This was a rare case where Chroma was able to stay in his dreamscape from beginning to end of his sleep. The only difference was the lack of color. It seemed as if all of the pastels in his dreamscape were replaced by their grayscale counterparts._

_"Finally! I never thought you would enter this realm. I hope you love what I've done with the place." A mysterious voice said. Chroma looked around until he spotted a grey unicorn. The grey unicorn had a dark grey mane with matching tail and he had the same silver eyes that Chroma had which seemed to pierce deep into Chroma's entire being. The final detail of this unicorn that truly frightened Chroma was his cutie mark. It was identical to Chroma's, except for the fact that it was done in grayscale, contrary to the chromatic spectrum used in Chroma's._

_"WHO ARE YOU!? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Chroma yelled at the unicorn. The unicorn chuckled slightly._

_"I'm shocked Chroma. Don't you remember me? I'll give you a hint." The unicorn said while walking ever closer to Chroma. The unicorn was close enough to whisper in Chroma's ear now. "The emptiness will drain all color from the world." The unicorn whispered._

_"NO! You shouldn't be here. Ateria, you are only a figment of my imagination." Chroma screamed in fright._

_"On the contrary, Chroma. I am more real than you think. If I wanted to, I could get out of here right _now_._ _I wonder what I could do to Apple Blossom. Hmmm." Ateria said._

_"Don't you dare hurt Apple Blossom!" Chroma yelled as he let his rage take control of his actions. Chroma swung his hooves at Ateria in an attempt to hit him. Every blow seemed to miss, making Chroma even more mad. Then Ateria started laughing maniacally._

_"You fool! You set me free from this prison in your mind. Your release of your dark emotions allowed me to break free. This is going to be fun!" Ateria said before laughing some more. Then the world around started to vanish and then disappeared entirely._

* * *

**(Dream Over)**

* * *

Chroma woke up in a hospital bed. He woke up due to a strange feeling that seemed to come from all over his body. When his vision grew accustomed to the limited light in the room, he was able to make out the shape of a unicorn standing at the foot of his bed. In fact, it was the same unicorn from his dream.

"Thank you _so_ much for setting me free. I couldn't have done it without you." Ateria said before his body seemed to turn into a mist as he swooped off.

"What have I done? I set _him_ free. What do I do?" Chroma said to nopony in particular. Then Chroma felt the all too familiar sensation of a teleportation spell. This time, he was once again in the throne room.

"This is our second encounter Chroma." Crystal Glare said as soon as the teleportation spell wore off.

"It is the same for me. But you wouldn't remember our first encounter." A deep male voice said. It was a blue alicorn with a semi-transparent multi-hued mane and tail. His cutie mark, which showed a golden trunked tree with multi-hued **(I just love using that phrase multi-hued) **branches and leaves which bore fruits seemingly made out of stars. The alicorn shifted around a bit before speaking again. "I am going to alleviate the memory charm that I placed on you. Here it goes." The alicorn said, pausing for an unknown reason. "Spectra." The alicorn said, seemingly with three different voices speaking at the same time. Then, something in Chroma's mind seemed to click as he started to remember everything that Spectra had caused him to lose, accidentaly or otherwise.

"I... I can remember now. Thank you for giving me my memories back, but why did you remove them from me?" Chroma asked.

"I removed the memories from you because of Ateria. I sensed that he was trapped inside your mind, and I didn't want him to know about me. He is my greatest adversary. He... He is... was... my..." Spectra was saying, mumbling when he got to the last part.

"What was he Spectra? I think all of us need to know." Crystal said, prompting Spectra to speak.

"Ateria is my older brother. _He _is the oldest being in this universe, aside from you Crystal. And yes, before you ask. I have seen your past 'lives' as you like to call them. Very interesting indeed. But that's besides the point. Ateria was the first to appear in the void. He is the one who started everything. I was made soon after he finished with the emptiness that was everything at the time. He was and still is more powerful than I am. The only reason I was able to defeat him was a combination of the Elements of Harmony and the other alicorns. It seems that his ethereal form was able to take up residence in your mind, Chroma. Just a few minutes ago, however, I felt a surge in power that hasn't been felt since Ateria was around. What happened?" Spectra said.

"He was able to escape by using my own emotions against me." Chroma explained to both Spectra and Crystal Glare.

"It is no worry. He was bound to escape sooner or later. He always finds a way. Crystal, where is Celestia and Luna?" Spectra added and then asked.

"Well, I know Luna is watching over her subjects right now. It _is _night right now. Celestia is sleeping in preparation for the sunrise. Spectra, you should duck right now." Crystal said. Spectra did as he was advised and ducked. A dark blue flying mass soared right throught where Spectra's head was. The blue mass landed and revealed itself to be Luna. Following closely behind was a white pegasus with a light blue mane that had a green streak. He landed beside Luna in such a way that his cutie mark, the white half of the yin-yang symbol with a black outline, was visible.

"Who is this stallion Luna? Why have you brought him here?" Spectra asked.

"He didn't say a thing father. All he said was that he needed to speak to you." Luna answered kindly.

"Sorry my liege Spectra. My name is Pacem, embodiment of the spirit of peace and good. I am here because my sister Bellum, spirit of war and evil, has escaped from the spirit world. I fear that she might try to release the one trapped in stone in her path to create as much evil distortion as possible. My liege, I am also here on a secondary basis. I have heard from the darker spirits that Ateria has escaped from the void. I am here on preventative measures. Let us hope that it doesn't have to come to what I think it will." The white pegasus answered.

"Thank you for that answer Pacem. I know that since you and your sister are spirits, you both have special abilities. What are they?" Crystal Glare asked of Pacem, cutting into the conversation.

"I was the first pegasus created and I have more power over and with the weather than Aevum herself, even though she doesn't like to admit it. Bellum was the first unicorn and has extreme skill with magic that all other alicorns, save Spectra and Ateria, are envious of. It rivals that of Spectra and Ateria. She was the second spirit trapped in the void, right after Ateria. I am immune to all forms of direct magic and Bellum is immune to direct problems from any weather anomaly. In essence, we cannot harm each other directly. That is all." Pacem said, recalling every detail he could about his power and Bellum's power.

"Thank you for that explanation Pacem. Now Chroma, I am about to send you back. I want you to remember everything we talked about, and not tell anypony unless you are given permission by myself or Spectra. Do you understand?" Crystal said, directing the conversation at Chroma. Chroma could only nod, still trying to fully understand what was being talked about. Crystal Glare lowered his horn, glowing with a gold aura, towards Chroma's forehead. The horn made contact, sending Chroma back to the hospital.

Chroma was standing right in front of his bed, fully awake, not from the minimal amount of sleep, but the memory of the conversation buzzing through his head. He laid back down in his bed and fell back asleep quickly.

* * *

**(TIME SHIFT: 11:00 A.M.)**

* * *

Chroma woke up and walked into the room that the griffin was supposed to be kept in. That was when the griffin spoke.

"Thank you for bringing me here. And thank you for bringing my bags with me. I heard from the nurses that you had teleported yourself, me, and five other ponies here. That must have taken a lot out of you. So once again, thank you. My name is Malachite, treasure hunter extraordinaire. Who might you be?" The griffin said gratefully with a feminine voice. The griffin started to absentmindedly fiddle with the amulet around her neck.

"My name is Chroma. Best artist in Ponyville. By the way, what is that necklace you have? I find it rather interesting." Chroma said.

"The amulet is something that my family has passed down for as long as we can remember. All it has is the family crest on the back." Malachite said.

"It must be really special to you then. I have nothing from my real parents except for my mothers wedding ring. I never even knew them." Chroma said in response.

"That must have been tough, not knowing who your parents were, not knowing what you have to live up to." Malachite said.

"So why were you out flying last night?" Chroma asked out of sheer curiosity.

"I was flying from the pony who managed to get me. This was that pony." Malachite said, holding out the photograph of a black unicorn with a grey mane and tail, both of which had a red streak. The pony's cutie mark was what grabbed Chroma's attention the most. It was the black half of the yin-yang symbol bordered by white.

"Did the pony say its name at all?" Chroma asked worriedly.

"Yeah, she did. She said her name was Bellum. And then she attacked me." Malachite answered. Chroma immediately tried to establish a mental link with somepony. He managed to connect with an unknown mind.

_"Hello? Who are you? How did you manage to connect with me?" _A mysterious voice spoke to Chroma in his mind.

_"This is Chroma trying to contact somepony. Who is this?" _Chroma replied with a question.

_"Hello there Chroma. I believe we met last night. The name is Pacem. What do you want to talk about?" _Pacem answered.

_"I want you to tell me what your sister looks like." _Chroma said to Pacem.

_"She has a black coat, grey mane and tail with a red streak similar to the green streak in my hair, and she has the black half of the yin-yang symbol outlined by white as her cutie mark. Any reason why?" _Pacem asked, curious as to why anypony wanted to know about his sister.

_"Because there is a griffin here who got in a fight with her and managed to get away with only a cut. The griffin also has a picture of your sister." _Chroma replied.

_"I must tell Spectra of this development immediately. I will talk to you later." _Pacem said before disconnecting.

"What was that about? You just stop moving or talking and you fall down. Normally, I would think you were dead." Malachite said, worried for Chroma.

"I was talking to somepony I met mentally. We were talking about Bellum and other things relating to her." Chroma said, trying to keep his language vague so he didn't break his promise to Crystal Glare.

* * *

**(POV SHIFT: Jet)**

* * *

Jet and Thunder were walking along the main road that led to Ponyville's town square. There were many important buildings and shops nearby, but only one was important for now. Jet made a beeline straight for the jewelry shop, his saddlebag rattling with the bits he had inside. He walked right through the door, a bell ringing upon his entry.

"Ah'm glad yah could help me out with this Thunder. Ah really appreciate having a second opinion on this." Jet said gratefully to Thunder.

"Anything to help out a friend with something _this_ big. I mean, you are finally doing it. You two are going to be so happy. You realize that tomorrow is Hearths Warming Eve right? This will be extremely memorable for you both." Thunder replied.

"So when are yah gonna do the same?" Jet asked.

"Maybe Hearts and Hooves day. Maybe later. I don't know yet. You and Chroma both know I'm not good with planning these sort of things. It all depends on Jewel." Thunder answered with a blush.

"Ah know, Ah know. Ah'm just so excited." Jet added to the conversation. Jet started to browse the selection of jewelry that the store carried until he laid eyes on one piece of jewelry in particular. "Excuse mah sir. How much for this here?" Jet said pointing at the piece of jewelry that had caught his attention.

"Well sir, that piece right there is 500 bits." The jeweler said, naming the price. Jet placed his bags on the counter and counted up the money. He had more than enough.

"Here yah go sir. May Ah have that now?" Jet asked whilst passing the jeweler the money over the counter. The jeweler simply nodded, took the jewelry out of the display, and gave it to Jet.

"Your fillyfriend is certainly lucky to have somepony like you to care for her." The jeweler said while watching Jet take the marriage bracelet.

"Ah'm the lucky one." Was all Jet said as he and Thunder walked out of the store.

"That is one beautiful bracelet Jet. Evermore is going to love it. I'm sure she'll say yes." Thunder said.

"Ah sure hope so." Jet said before walking off with Thunder, bracelet and box in tow.

* * *

**(POV SHIFT: Chroma TIME SHIFT: 10:00 A.M. The next day)**

* * *

Chroma woke up in his bed in the art studio. He proceeded to wake Jet up, who was currently asleep on the couch in the next room. Chroma noticed a wrapped package on the floor near the couch. He remembered what Jet had told him the night before.

_"Chroma, Ah need you to come with me and Thunder tomorrow when Ah give Evermore mah gift to her. Yah see, Ah'm gonna propose to her, and Ah need yah there for emotional support. Can yah do this for me?" _Jet's voice rang through his head. Chroma had agreed wholeheartedly, wanting to see both Jet and Evermore happy. Chroma went to the closet and brought out five blank canvases. He floated them around and started working on a painting for each of his friends.

A few minutes later, Chroma was finished with four of the paintings. He was currently working on the painting for Jet when said pony woke up.

"Mornin' Chroma. Ah'm so nervous 'bout today." Jet said with a worried expression on his face. Chroma had finished up the painting before he started speaking.

"There's no reason to be nervous Jet. I know Evermore will say yes." Chroma said encouragingly. Jet seemed to accept what Chroma said and seemed to stop worrying. Chroma used his magic to quickly wrap each present. "Come on Jet. Let's get going." Chroma said before heading out the door.

Outside, there were a few snowflakes falling, but not enough to warrant many ponies staying indoors. Chroma, Jet, Thunder, Apple Blossom, Evermore, and Jewel had all agreed to meet at the park for the gift exchange. Jet and Chroma were the last to arrive, as everypony else had already arrived with their gifts for each other.

"Finally! I thought you two would never show up." Thunder said sarcastically. He didn't have anything with him that seemed like a present, save for the small lump in his saddlebags.

"Can we just get started already? I'm ready to see how our gifts compare." Jewel said impatiently.

"Hold on Jewel." Apple Blossom said. "We should let Chroma go first." Apple Blossom suggested to the other ponies.

"I agree." Thunder and Jewel said at the same time. Chroma used his magic and handed each pony their respective gifts. Everypony opened their gift at the same time. And each pony gasped at the same time.

"Chroma, this is amazing. Thank you." Jewel said before showing her gift from Chroma to everypony else. It was an image of Jewel sitting at a piano, playing said instrument using her magic. The lighting in the picture made it seem as if she was in the middle of a spotlight which managed to encompass the whole piano.

"Wow Chroma, this is wonderful." Evermore said before revealing her gift from Chroma. It was Evermore standing up on stage, multiple lights shining down on her while she was standing in front of a microphone. In the painting, it seemed as if Evermore was completely relaxed, but at the same time focused.

"I must say this is the best I have seen you do." Thunder added. He turned his gift around, which was yet another painting. This one showing Thunder diving towards the ground, cloud streak behind him, with a cone of wind and sound forming around his body. The look of determination was the one that Thunder had on his face every time he tried to perform a sonic rainboom.

"Thank yah very much for this." Jet agreed. He turned the painting around to reveal what appeared to be Jet in a Wonderbolts uniform, flying through the sky leaving a trail of dark thundering clouds behind him.

Apple Blossom was the last one to reveal her gift from Chroma. But before she did she walked right up to him and planted both of her lips on his. The kiss was more drawn out than their first and held even more passion. "Thank you Chroma." She whispered to him. Apple Blossom then showed everypony else the painting he made for her, which was an image of Apple Blossom working on Sweet Apple Acres, planting apple tree saplings.

After around fifteen minutes, Jewel, Apple Blossom, and Evermore had each given out their gifts for the others.

Jewel had given everypony a specialized record that held a song made by Jewel, just for each individual pony.

Apple Blossom had made apple treats for everypony there, which nopony complained about. Apple Blossom was an amazing cook, as well as natural gardener, so nopony rejected the apple treats she had brought. The only thing different she did bring was a necklace and pendant for Chroma to wear. The pendant held Apple Blossom's cutie mark on one side and Chroma's on the other.

Evermore had brought everypony a bunch of flowers that matched their manes. Everypony accepted the gift knowing that the price of the gift didn't matter, but the thought that counts, and it was evident that Evermore, like everypony else, had put a lot of thought into the gift.

Thunder was next to give his gifts. He promptly flew up into the air and started writing in the sky. It took him mere seconds to write what he had intended:

HAPPY HEARTHS WARMING EVE!

Everypony applauded at Thunder's gift. He landed in the center of the ponies and reached into his saddlebags. He pulled out a small box with Jewel's name on it. He gave it to her quickly and whispered something to her. Jewel opened the box and pulled out a silver necklace. There was a tag of sorts on it that held Jewel's name.

Now it was Jet's turn to give his gift. He pulled out four rectangular boxes out of his saddlebags and have one to each Chroma, Thunder Dash, Jewel, and Apple Blossom. Inside each box was a cloud stone necklace, each emblazoned with the giftee's cutie mark. Evermore looked slightly confused when Jet didn't immediately give her his gift.

Jet pulled out the box that contained the bracelet. Jet cleared his throat before beginning to speak. Jewel, Apple Blossom, Chroma, and Thunder seemed to already be aware of what Jet was doing.

"Evermore, for the past two years, we have been going out and going steady. Four months ago, you left Fillydelphia for here, and we have been keeping in contact for those months. Then, a month and a half ago, we met back up, and it was like no time had passed between us. And now, I want us to go further. So Evermore Nightshade, my love, will you marry me?" Jet asked with no hint of his sting accent, opening the box he had in his hooves and revealing the bracelet within. Evermore was shocked by the question.

"O-of course I will Jet. I love you so much, how could I say no." Evermore replied, tears forming in her eyes. Jet placed the bracelet on Evermore's right foreleg and proceeded to kiss her. Evermore accepted the kiss and proceeded to let all of her emotions out.

"Okay. That's good and well and out of the way, so now comes the most important question of all. When is the wedding? 'Cause I want to know when to start planning." Thunder asked.

"You know I'm going to be the one planning their wedding right?" Jewel asked.

"No way. I'm planning it!" Thunder shouted.

"I'm planning it." Jewel said in retort.

"I am!" Thunder shouted again.

"I am!" Jewel shouted.

"GUYS! How about you both plan it together?" Evermore suggested, interrupting Jewel's and Thunder's intense debate.

"Sure, I can live with that." Thunder said while Jewel nodded in agreement.

"Awwww. How sweet. It just breaks my heart when I disturb such a precious moment." A male voice spoke from above where the ponies were standing. Chroma was the first to look up and recognize the spectral form of Ateria.

"What are you doing here?" Chroma shouted at Ateria.

"I am unable to cause any mischief while in this accursed ethereal body, and I can only inhabit your body. I am sure you can piece together what I am saying." Ateria said, chuckling after he finished speaking. Then Ateria bolted downwards and entered Chroma's body and mind. Chroma's coloring faded to the colors that belonged to the greyscale spectrum. "Oh how wonderful it feels to be in a body once again. Oh but my flight is gone. No matter, I will fix this." Ateria spoke through Chroma, a magical glow enveloping his entire body. When the magic dissipated, the same pony stood there. The only notable difference being the grey wings that had sprouted on Ateria's sides. "Oh this is going to be fun!" Ateria said.

Then a gold aura surrounded Ateria. "You aren't going anywhere." A voice said.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Oh well. I decided to cut the chapter in half because of reasons. I will still hold the Q&A I promised, so remember to send in any questions you may have. I will try to answer them all. You can ask any of the characters any question.**

**That is it for this chapter. Until next time**

**-Lucas**


End file.
